Where Are You?
by Alice the dark rabbit
Summary: Setelah kejadian 'itu' Reo banar-benar merasa kehilangan... Teman, tuannya, dan... Tetapi apakah reaksi yang didapat Reo setelah itu dan seseorang yang ingin sekali ditemuinya muncul dalam mimpinya. Bagaimanakah reaksi Reo dengan semua yang terjadi?


**Where Are You?**

**Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**.: DISCLAIMER : PANDORA HEARTS ITU MILIK JUN MOCHIZUKI :.**

**Warning : segalanya yang membuat kalian tak nyaman (waspadalah")  
>seperti menangis (mungkin)<br>**

_Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan_  
><em>Ini benar-benar salahku<em>  
><em>Kesalahan yang tak akan pernah kumaafkan<em>  
><em>Dosa yang telah kumiliki sejak dahulu<em>

Pagi itu setelah kejadian di kediaman Isla Yura aku tak bisa memikirkan hal apapun yang membuatku kembali ceria.  
>Aku terus memikirkan kesalahanku yang telah membuat Elliot mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.<br>Aku tak pernah berpikir sesedih ini sampai-sampai aku tak sadar air mataku terjatuh._  
>Elliot... Maafkan aku... <em>Tidakkkk... pergi... pergilah dari ingatanku ini. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Benarkan seperti yang kami bilang, kau benar-benar penyebab masalah anak itu sampai mengorbankan dirinya sendiri."

"DIAMLAH! Aku juga sudah mengetahui hal itu...," kataku kepada orang yang berada dalam naungan tubuhku itu.

"Aku tau itu semua salahku, dan aku tak ingin kalian mengingatkannya kembali-"  
>"Lagipula aku telah menjadi manusia yang hina... Telah berbuat sesuatu yang pastinya dapat menyakiti semua orang maupun... Ell-"<p>

Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menangis bila mengatakan nama orang itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku telah mengeluarkan air mata  
>hingga membasahi wajahku ini. AKU SUDAH TAK TAHAN!<p>

"Baiklah kalau begitu maumu, untuk menangis seperti itu juga tidak akan mengembalikan anak itu."  
>"Tetapi kau harus ingat bahwa kaulah penyeba semua kejadian itu."<p>

"IYA... AKU TAU ITU!" aku berteriak sekaligus menangis.

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengingat hal ini lagi. Aku tak ingin menangis hanya untuk mengingat orang itu. Aku benar-benar...  
>Tiba-tiba di depanku orang-orang Pandora telah datang untuk menginterogasiku. Aku tak ingin diinterogasi. Hal itu pasti akan membuatku<br>mengingat dan aku akan tersakiti karena ini benar-benar kesalahanku.

**.**  
><strong>[R.I.P]<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah aku diinterogasi, aku benar-benar merasa melayang di dunia lain yang tidak kukenal  
>karena tak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku benar-benar heran dengan diriku ini, dari pagi ini aku selalu menangis dan menangis.<br>Itu pun juga tidak akan mengembalikan orang yang terpenting dan yang telah menganggapku sebagai sahabat baiknya.  
>Aku mencari tempat redup untun merenung dan aku bersender didekat pohon yang redup dan sejuk itu.<br>Semenit kemudian aku tak terasa telah jatuh tertidur disana. Dan tiba-tiba...

"Reo... Hei, Reo ayo bangun kau!"  
>"Kau tak punya malu ya, tidur seperti itu di bawah pohon ini."<p>

"Haaahhh... El... liot?"  
>"Bukannya kau sudah."<p>

"SUDAH APA HAH! ... Apa kau mengatakan aku sudah mati! HAH!"

"Ah, tidak lupakan saja..." kataku sambil tersenyum.

Entah mengapa aku tidak peduli akan hal apapun. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah dia telah kembali dan ada di sampingku,  
>agar aku bisa melindunginya lagi sebagai pelayan pribadinya.<p>

"Hei, Reo?"

"Ya, Elliot... Ada apa?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sih kau tadi tertidur sambil mengeluarkan air mata."

"AH, tidak aku hanya terharu saja mimpiku betul-betul buruk sampai aku tak tahan dengan semua itu..." Kataku dengan santai dan penuh tawa.

_Zruuunggg_... "Hahaha... Kau itu benar-benar aneh ya..."

"Hahah... tentu sajalah, aku lebih mending daripada kau yang selalu marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas... Hahahah!"

Aku menyindirnya agar merasa lebih baik dan dia wajahnya terlihat merah (karena merasa benar mungkin),  
>tetapi tiba-tiba dia mengangkat bajuku seperti akan menghajarku seperti waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.<p>

"HAAAAAHHHH... Apa kau bilang!", Elliot menurunkan tangannya dari Reo karena tau marah kepada orang yang dekat dengannya itu juga tidak baik.  
>"Hah... ya sudah lah, dari dulu kau memang selalu membuatku sebal. Sekarang lebih baik kita berkunjung ke tempat 'Si pendek' saja, yuk!"<p>

"Hahaha... Oke, tetapi kau tidak pernah bisa memanggil namanya dengan benar ya. Seperti itu kan juga kurang sopan."

"Teeeeerrrrrseeeeraaaahhh, kau saja!"

Kami berjalan di sepanjang jalan sambil tertawa. Entah mengapa aku merasa lebih baikan. Dan aku hanya berharap ini tak  
>akan pernah berakhir untuk selamanya. Dan aku merasa semua kesalahanku telah ku hapus dari ingatanku dan aku telah terpenuhi<br>keinginan untuk bertemu dengannya meski hanya dalam mimpi.

**.**  
><strong>[R.I.P]<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

Semenit kemudian aku terbangun dari tidurku dan ternyata aku di bangunkan oleh tuan Oz, tuan Gilbert, dan Alice.  
>Aku tak sadar tertidur sampai menitihkan air sampai berkeringat-dingin begini.<p>

"REOOOO... WA~ kamu kenapa. Kok tidur sampai keringatnya banyak begitu."  
>"EH... kau menangis ya?"<p>

"Ah, tidak Oz, aku hanya..."

Oh tidak... jangan sampai aku menangis lagi. MEMALUKAN MEMALUKAN... Aku harus segera berhenti menangis.

"REO! Apa jangan-jangan kau menangis karena kejadian itu." Wajah Oz mulai terlihat murung dan gelap.

"Ah, tidak... Aku hanya... ehm, mungkin juga kau benar Oz..." kataku dengan pasrah.

"Oh, begitu ya... Sudalah jangan dipikirkan terlalu dalam. Aku tau hatimu pasti sesak karena itu kan-"  
>"Tapi... hal yang seperti itu bila dipikirkan terlalu dalam juga akan membuatmu tambah sakit, dan jujur...<br>Aku juga kaget akan hal itu dan pagi ini aku benar-benar terlihat murung."

"Eh... benarkah?"

"Yap... tapi untung saja kami keluar untuk mencari angin dan tiba-tiba melihatmu sedang tidur disini."  
>"Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk ke dalam rumah aja yuk!"<p>

"Eh... Hemmm, nggak usah ya mending kalian saja duluan aku akan menyusul."

"Ah~ Reo ini... Pasti akan sepi bila tidak ada kamu... Ayo!" tiba-tiba tuan Oz menarik tanganku.  
>"Hei~ GIL, ALICE... Kita masuk ke dalam sama-sama, yuk!" teriak tuan Oz.<p>

"Uhm..." Jawab mereka berdua.

Dan saat kami mau maasuk ke dalam rumah, tuan Gilbert dan Alice berdebat satu sama lain yang membuatku tidak mengerti dan  
>membuat tuan Oz hanya tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa. Rasanya sekarang jauh lebih baik dan membuat hatiku serasa lebih nyaman.<p>

_Kesedihan karena sesuatu itu_  
><em>Bukanlah akhir dari segalanya<em>  
><em>Maka dari itu<em>  
><em>Aku akan memulai sesuatu yang baru<em>  
><em>Yang menyenangkan<em>  
><em>Bagiku, Semua orang, dan Dia<em>

**=R.I.P. for Someone=**

**From Author :**

Maaf kalau ini memang agak lebih tepatnya banyak kesalahan, karna pikiran lagi blank kali' *plak* (gaya kau blank) XD  
>Ini mungkin tidak sebagus fanfic lainnya tapi HaNi udah nyoba beberapa cara biar bisa bikin cerita yang bagus-bagus gimana gitu.<br>Agak membingungkan dan intinya ini adalah cerita setelah kejadian 'itu' dalam versiku... =="  
>Ngomong-ngomong aku tiba-tiba jadi suka persahabatan antara Reo ama Elliot...<br>Mereka ibaratkan Sahabat yang selalu nempel bersama. Suda segitu dari HaNi, CIAO~


End file.
